


无法克制

by Ajjin



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs BSD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin





	无法克制

无法克制  
时间线大概死苹果之后  
自行BGM

-我无法克制自己忍住

不闻你苹果香的皮肤

也无法克制不停触碰

在你耳后滑到肩上温柔弧度

最初太宰治没有发现，中原中也身上有淡淡的香味。

或许这件事本身便是不可思议的。中也不能算是完全意义的人类，异能的名字也带着“污浊”二字，似乎与香味这种东西完全沾不上边。

当然太宰并没有用这种眼光来看这个少年，不过他也是在与中也搭档了一段时间之后才发现的。

中也身上有股苹果香。

虽然苹果给他的，或者说给他们的记忆都不算太好，但太宰还是很喜欢这股苹果香。

他从还是个少年的时候就觊觎过那味道，有时候他会用恶劣的手段，当然，就是戏弄和挑衅中也，好靠近中也一些，依稀闻到一些味道。

每一次中也用过污浊之后，都会筋疲力尽，乖得像只兔子，安静任他摆布。这一次也是一样，没有力气说话，也没有力气睁开眼，中也正安静地躺在他的腿上，鼻侧的呼吸轻轻拍打在他的裤腿上。

他抬起自己方才压在中也头发上的手，放在鼻尖轻轻嗅一嗅。

是苹果香。

如果说方才那两个人是毒苹果，那么眼前这颗一定是最诱人的好苹果。

太宰心里一股躁动。他很少这样。年少时本就心性乖僻，又未曾经历过爱情，自然不会如此。而现在，他似乎已经习惯了在别人面前一副冷静沉着的样子。所以他明显地感觉到了这股躁动。

他伸手去摸中也的脸颊，发觉自己指尖的温度有些高。

“呐中也，真是拿你没办法。”

天空渐渐泛白，城市再次归于宁静，太宰将怀中人从膝弯抄起，走出了废墟。

中也在一阵窒息之中醒过来，睁开眼便看到了太宰放大的脸，随即发现那双还没重新缠好绷带的臂把自己紧紧箍住。

“唔！唔！混账太宰！”

用了点力气才把这个瘦子推开。

太宰的手捂住他半边脸庞，大拇指渐渐移到他的耳廓。

“什么啊，中也真该好好看看自己现在的样子，分明就是喜欢被我亲的呀。”

曾经的太宰总是一身黑，唯一的其他颜色就是衬衣和绷带的白。后来的太宰换了身暖色的大衣，穿上了米色裤子，多少有点救人者的气质。

今天的太宰一身白色西装，中也从未见过，竟一时看了进去，半晌才反应过来方才太宰说的是什么话。

“你放的什么屁。”

太宰另一只环在他腰上的手臂收紧了力，中也便老实地趴在了太宰的胸前。

“我没有骗你哦，不如我用手机为你拍一张照片吧？”

不用看脸都知道是什么戏谑表情，但是中也并没有太多力气揍一顿眼前这个人。

“你敢？！”

太宰似乎很少会笑得这么温柔。中也习惯了他挑衅的抑或是自信的笑，也听过他单纯地大笑，却不怎么知道他会这样温柔地笑，而他笑时的气息甚至透过自己的卷发打在了耳朵上。

“既然中也不想的话，那就不拍了。”

语罢，他的左手顺着中也漂亮的脖颈滑下，连带着那件破损的衬衫一起滑到肩头。而他的双唇则是贴上了那头漂亮的鬈发。

“你…”

话未出口，中也的嘴唇就被太宰的食指封住了。

“要说起来也是中也你的错，我忍了很久，今天是真的无法克制了。”

太宰深深地吸了一口气，看起来很开心。

“中也，你知道你身上的味道有多好闻吗？”

中也不知道自己身上有什么味道，也从来没有别人告诉过他，但那也许是因为他懂得和别人保持距离。太宰的鼻子究竟为什么跟狗一般灵居然能闻到他自己都不知道的味道？

中也恢复了一点力气，向后退了一些，好看到太宰的脸。

“什么味道？”

太宰举起自己的手指，伸到中也嘴边。中也微微低下头，仔细地嗅了嗅。

“苹果味？”

太宰又一次把他捉进了自己怀里。

“是只有我知道的秘密啊，真好。”

中也忽然感觉心脏上有一块柔软的地方被太宰戳了戳。

他从未有过这种感觉。他没有家人，从来都是独来独往，虽然对羊的少年们用光了耐心，虽然对森先生充满了敬仰，虽然受到了红叶的各种照顾，可是这种感觉只对太宰才有。

“太宰…”

太宰的手臂松开一点，低头看他。

“温柔…一点哦…”

太宰愣了一下。他早都做好中也说不愿意就立刻停下的准备了，谁知道中也居然会这样说。

这谁顶得住啊！

“如你所愿。”

他用手托起中也的脸庞，再次捉住那双唇。明明已经22岁了，中也却还是像15岁时一样，面对这种事情的时候总是僵硬又笨拙。

这么说倒不是那时候做过这些。只不过中也的出众相貌从来都是吸引人目光的焦点，那时候有不少人都想和他有点什么，当然大部分都被太宰给赶走了，但中也遇到时，那样子可真是太可爱了。

太宰心情很好，用手轻轻拽下中也的衬衫。

“大小姐，只用好好享受。”

中也被吻得又没了力气，而且正被太宰抱在怀里，根本没有办法表达对此称呼的不满。

中也虽然很小只，但是身上的肌肉十分紧实，线条也非常漂亮。太宰望着，吞了吞口水。

他向来不喜欢那些夸张的肌肉男，他自己完全算得上瘦弱，但中也的身体让他心动不已。

亲吻一下下落在中也的身体上，太宰的双手在那光滑美丽的胴体上下游走，中也发出一些从未有过的哼。

不是太宰低估中也的恢复能力，而是故意为之。他知道中也要不了很久就会恢复到正常人水平。

毕竟那样才有趣。

中也手上一用力，就把太宰那半开没系的衣襟扯开，他身上病态的绷带也随之散落开，随着衬衣一同摊在床榻上。

他们都已经沦陷，克制早已是过眼的云烟。

中也攀上他的脖子，亲自送上苹果香的嘴唇，两具年轻的身体碰撞着，有什么在悄悄变化。

几轮亲吻之后，一黑一白两条西裤连着皮带一同掉落在木地板上，发出清脆的声响。

他们两平时吵架时最爱的就是逞口舌之快，面对着彼此骂人的话如流水，但到了这种时刻，却悄悄地说不出什么来。当然了，可以看作第一次还不熟练。毕竟谁又能猜到之后的日子里两个人可以在做任何事的时候面不改色地对骂呢？

中也的脸颊上飘着一抹绯色，不知是不是体力还没有完全恢复的原因，太宰虽然是一如既往的过分白皙，但眼睛里的动容还是看得出的。

“接…接下来…要做什么？”

中也支支吾吾，看着太宰的眼神越来越黯。

“中也，你已经22岁了，连这个都不知道吗？还是说裤子都脱了还想后悔？”

下面被别人握住的感觉还是很奇怪。尽管太宰的手很大，手指很纤长，温度也很舒服，但是一切发生得多少有点突兀，第一秒中也还是皱了眉。不过没一会就好了，他几乎要舒服得在这个人手里缴械投降了。

不过当手指滑倒后面，开始往里塞的时候，中也再也没法安静地坐着了。他不知道该摆出什么姿势与表情，双腿却不受控制地扭动。

不过中也向来不会认输，说到底他从来没有输过。于是他也伸手去抓太宰。

太宰的脸以肉眼可见的速度变黑了。

“那个…我轻点…”

毕竟同样是男人，下手倘若没有轻重有多痛苦他自己还是明白的。

力气放轻之后，太宰的脸色好看了许多，甚至嘴角还浮起了笑意。而就在这期间，中也的后面已经塞进去好几根手指了。

“嘛——差不多了吧？”

说着太宰一手握住中也漂亮的腰，一手捏住中也的胯骨，将自己的下面慢慢放进中也的后面。

中也看起来还是有些刺痛，眼眶里竟含起了泪花。太宰放慢速度，一边去亲吻中也的耳垂，松开一只手顺着中也的脊柱抚摸起来。

待到全部进入，中也依然没有好受。第一次被填入，他还不能够接受。不过好在太宰实实在在地很温柔，他已经没有办法再抗拒了。

太宰开始动的时候他确实是痛的，只有肌肉在摩擦，有种磨破皮的感觉。不过随着节奏的加快，润滑被抹开，痛感就变成了奇怪的顺滑感。那一根渐渐进到深处，戳到了里面，中也紧咬着牙齿也没能阻拦自己喉咙里的哼。

他的声音并不细并不尖，但浓浓的慵懒味带上了情欲，就像猫咪的哼叫，太宰听了十分受用。

为了得到更多这样的声音，太宰再一次加快了速度。他的力气当然不如中也大，他向来喜欢靠计谋取胜，但在床上讨好中也的时候却格外卖力。

中也健康的肤色渐渐染上了粉红，颇有点发动异能的感觉。此刻的他真如同一只大苹果，令太宰垂涎。

中也的双腿缠在他背后，脚踝勾在一起，他两手揽着中也的脊背，鼻尖埋进中也精致的颈窝里，又是一次深吸。

“只有我知道的味道。”

他的独占欲在今天得到了极大地满足，他顾不得窗外的城市是什么状态，他只想将眼前这个人好好拥有，不再让那份心意变成嘴边的恶语。

中也的身体随着他的动作上下浮动着，像风暴中的扁舟，狂澜中的一芥。他攀在太宰脖子上的手稍微用着力，在太宰白皙的皮肤上留下红印。

“你只能是我的。”

中也低沉的嗓音在此时变成了美妙的乐曲，听闻太宰此语，却又不满地回答起来，虽然仍是断续破碎的——

“谁…谁是你…的啊…”

太宰的手臂很长，环住精瘦的中也的身躯时，还能够向前够，停在中也的肋骨上。他手上稍稍用力，中也便不满地抬头看他。

“不要在别人骨头上乱按，很痛的！”

太宰看着中也认真的表情，噗嗤地笑了出来。

“我是认真的，中也。”

他们习惯了互相开无伤大雅的玩笑，说互相讽刺的话，真到了坦诚相对时，又容易别扭害羞。

中也第一次主动吻了他，漂亮的唇线慢慢盖在了太宰的薄唇上。

没有伸舌头，没有唾液的交换，只是如此单纯的、温柔的亲吻。

“如果我不是那样的话，就不会做现在这些事了。”

中也微微喘着气，脸颊因为空气不足而绯红一片，耳尖的红色也从橘色鬈发中露出一角。

心脏充实的感觉。

荒芜的心田等了许久，今天终于淋了一场生命之雨，开出一朵漂亮的玫瑰。

太宰的动作再次快了起来，肉体相碰的声音在偌大的卧室里回荡，他又恢复了平时口舌伶俐的样子，一句接一句说得中也的脸快要变成头发的颜色。

不过生气的中也坏心眼地在太宰肩头留下一个明显的咬痕。

“果然中也是狗啊。”

可他分明对这个痕迹怜爱有加，甚至差点不想往上面缠绷带。

他们筋疲力尽，沉沉睡去，直到黄昏。

太宰的电话响个不停，几乎每个人都给他来过电话了，最多的大概是国木田独步。

他才把中也摇醒，国木田就又打来一个。

“工作结束了为什么不回来汇报啊太宰！”

才醒过来的中也被这边的声音吓得愣住了，太宰一只手伸过去揉他的毛，一边回着国木田。

“嘛嘛国木田君，我可是差一点就被杀掉了哦，你就不要这么着急催我了。”

中也打了个哈欠，一把甩开了太宰的手，翻身去找衣服。

“港口黑手党在问我们要人，说是去救你了，他人呢？”

森先生和红叶姐也真是，明知他们两个都不会有事，还非要故弄玄虚地去问侦探社要人。

“你说中也吗？他现在很好哦，刚刚睡醒，和我一起。”

中也听到他那扭曲的语气，将白衬衫一把扔在了他头顶。太宰用手扯下来，笑得一脸满足。

挂掉了电话，太宰又从背后把中也环住，深深吸了一口苹果香。

“中也也要去跟森先生说了吧？”

“当然了你这混蛋！”

-Fin-


End file.
